The present invention relates to a label for a bottle and, more particularly, to a label for a bottle that provides a nonslip gripping surface and has dimensional stability facilitating imprinting.
The invention relates to a foil as generically defined by the preamble to claim 1.
The object of the present invention is to provide a label for a bottle with a nonslip gripping surface that can be stretched only insignificantly, so that it can be used for the most various purposes by means of simple provisions, especially so that it can be easily imprinted.
According to the invention, this object and others which will be made more apparent hereinafter, are attained by a dimension stable label for a container, which comprises a transparent first foil consisting of a transparent nonslip material, a transparent second foil consisting of a transparent material providing tensile strength to the label and an adhesive layer. The transparent second foil is arranged between the transparent first foil and the adhesive layer. The transparent second foil is provided with an imprint on a side facing or closest to the adhesive layer, the imprint is embedded in the adhesive layer and the transparent first foil is joined with the transparent second foil.
In another embodiment of the dimension stable label the label comprises a transparent foil made of a transparent material that provides tensile strength and an adhesive layer. The transparent foil has an imprint on a side facing or closest to the adhesive layer and a transparent nonslip coating on an opposite side from the adhesive layer. The nonslip coating is provided by a lacquer coating.